Trace Memory R: A Journal of Lost Memories
by K. A. Slate
Summary: During her journey to recover her memories of her mother, Ashley keeps a recored of all that happened to her at Lake Juliet. Follow her through the words she wrote as she discovers the mystery behind the Lake and her mother. Game Rated T for Teens.
1. Prolouge: A Dedicated Story and Bad Luck

_**Ashley's Diary**_

**TRACE MEMORY REVALATION: A Journey into Lost Memories**

**8/23/07** – This story is dedicated to my late mother, my late best friend; D, and everyone I met at Lake Juliet.

Two years ago, I got a letter from my dad telling me to come to Blood Edward Island. After years of thinking he was dead, Dad finally came home with me.

Two years later, I'm 16 and in high school. And... my dad's left me again. He's gone to work at some research lab called JC Valley, over at Lake Juliet. "I'll be back at weekends, I promise."

Those were his last words to me when he went off to Lake Juliet.

I should've known he wouldn't keep that promise. I haven't seen him in six months. Not once. Then, three days ago, a letter suddenly arrived from him.

An invitation to a family camp. Kind of like a summer camp, except less screaming kids. He also sent me the newest model of the DTS, that little device he invented.

"I'll be waiting for you at Lake Juliet."

Can you believe it?

Come on, Dad, seriously. I have a life too.

How can you expect me to just drop everything?

* * *

Why me? Why do I get hit with all the bad luck?

After I got off the bus, someone pushed me down and stole my bag! I only got a glimpse at them; it was a woman, I think she was wearing glasses and her hair was pulled up in a bun, I also think she was wearing a business type outfit with pumps, the kind female assistants or sectaries wear.

All of my stuff was in that bag... My teddy bear, my picks, the song I need to practice... and...

Oh no, Oh no! Mom's pendant!

Phew... It was in my pouch.

This pendent... Mom gave this to me. It's all I have left of her.

Her name was Sayoko.

She was Japanese. I remember her dark hair and eyes. She was a scientist who studied memory.

Mom died when I was only three years old.

So I don't remember much else... And the only other thing in the pouch is... this.

Just the DTS that Dad sent me...

He invented it. I had one two years ago, but this one's a newer model. The DTS is connected to my dad's computer over some sort of network. He can send messages to me on it. It also has a built-in camera function. Why'd he send it to me, anyway?

What a pain in the neck... What do I do now?

I wish Daniel was here...

How are things in Heaven, D?

Can you see me from there? Did you meet my mom? Is Frannie there? What about your father or uncle? If so, I hope you guys made amends.

I'm happy you found peace, but I miss you, D... I wish you were here so I could have someone to talk to and confide in, I can't even rely on Jessica any more.

I miss you so much...


	2. Chapter 1: Sudden Flashback

**Chapter 1: Sudden Flashback**

Jessica... I knew I shouldn't have come here.

"Ashley I know you don't want to go and see your father. And I know how you must be feeling about him right now. But this can't go on. The two of you need to sit down and talk to each other. Anyway, I already let Richard know what time you'll be arriving. So, he'll be waiting at the bus stop to pick you up." That's what she said.

He'll come to pick me up? Sorry, Jessica, but you don't get it. Like he'd remember to come and get me. I'm sure he thinks I'll be totally fine on my own, like always.

Forget this! I'm going home... but I can't. Maybe I shouldn't have blown all the money I was saving. No... it was worth it. I was dying to get that guitar.

Oh well. Guess I should go find him then.

I got another message from Dad; "Ashley, I'm sorry. Getting ready for camping has taken longer that I thought, so I can't pick you up. I'll wait at the campsite, so go ahead and check in at the guesthouse."

I knew it! Like he'd come and get me! Where's the guesthouse anyway?

Ugh! What a pain! I get here, my bag's stolen, and nobody is at the guesthouse... Could today get any worse?

* * *

Well, things are staring to look up. I met a forest ranger by the name of Dan Maxwell. I told him about my bag that was stolen by a woman, and he said he would keep an eye out for it and her, then he said to go back to the guesthouse, and fill out a missing items list. I hope the guy who runs the guesthouse is back.

Yes! It's open, but... there's nobody here...

Scratch that, someone _is_ here, he was just in the backroom, and turns out that it's the guy who runs the guesthouse. His name is Tommy Harrison, and he's kinda cute. I mean, for someone way too old for me. He's nice and somewhat helpful, but not in the least encouraging.

Apparently my dad and I and some other man in a suit are the only ones that came to the family camp, which has happened to get canceled. Well at least I can get something out of all this, the ID card I received allows me to buy anything here, it keeps a report of all the purchases and then when my dad comes he can pay for it at the end of our 'little adventure'. I can tell when an adventure is coming.

One of the items on the shelves reminds me of what Jessica said to me before I left, she said she wanted something cute for the kitchen. I wonder if she like these two little statues of bears wearing ball-caps and T-shirts. Well, I bought the bears and their names a L&J, that's really lame...

They have a gumball machine here, Tommy said if you get a red one you win a prize. What kind of prize? A surprise! Ha ha. He also said that it only accepts tokens you get from recycling empty cans, apparently there are machines in the camp that do that.

I also took a picture of a rainbow stone. At first it looks like a big purple rock, but when I took a picture of it with my DTS, it was all seven colors on the screen. Cool huh?

Tommy gave me a map of the campsite, a very useful item that. Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all...

* * *

Okay now I can get the gate open and hopefully I'll see Dad. The gate read my card and it opened but something's wrong... everything starts to spin and swirl...

What just happened? I watched the gate open... and suddenly remembered seeing Mom here. Where did that come from?

The campsite gate. Mom was right here in front of the gate... I know it.

I saw two other people in the camp, I think their here on a date, I say that because it's a guy and girl, it's a they look about the same age. The guy is wearing a ball-cap and looks friendly, but the blonde girl seems kinda snobby, but first impressions can be tough, especially if someone catches you having a bad day... like me. So she's missing a music player, huh? I'll keep an eye out for it. Though, I have to say that I'm kinda jealous, her belonging was only misplaced, mine was stolen.

* * *

I found him, I found Dad! Somehow I imagined the reunion to be different. I haven't seen my dad in six months. He's a scientist studying memory. He works here at Lake Juliet, in a lab called, JC Valley that specializes in memory research. When he left to work a year ago, he told me: "I'll be back at weekends, I promise." And he was. For a while. But after that...

I remembered what Jessica said that day: "Ashley, your father called today. He said he's sorry, but he can't make it back this weekend. Come on, Ashley, don't look like that. You know how busy he with his work. And you know as well as I do that he hasn't forgotten you."

Sorry, Jessica, but you're wrong. I know Dad cares about his research much more than me. There's nothing special about this camping trip. He just wants to make up for never coming home.

Heh, if you heard me D, you would scold me and tell me other wise.

I can't believe my dad is so oblivious! After several failed attempts, _I_ was the one who had to tell him my bag was stolen, because he didn't even notice that I wasn't carrying anything, even though this is supposed to be a _camping trip_! And all he cares about is the _stupid_ DTS! I don't know how we got on the topic of cellphones but if his schedule keeps up like this, I might not see my dad until I need him to walk me down the isle, so better late than never.

After our spat, even though I was the one doing most of the spitting, we're going to have barbeque... Okay, yeah I am hungry, maybe when I have some food I'll be less cranky.

Another few minutes on the food, so I'm gonna recycle my empty can while I wait. I don't get it... I finally get a chance to talk with Dad, but all I want to do is yell at him.

"You must try harder, Ashley." That _is_ what you would say, huh D?

Well, got two tokens from the recycle machine for two empty cans, maybe I have a shot at getting that red gumball? I really hope Dad's done with that barbeque.

He forgot the charcoal! What kind of man would forget charcoal for a barbeque? It's time for a talk, hopefully I won't yell this time. Not making any promises, D.

* * *

I can't stand it, D! He says _I'M_ more important than his research, _I'M_ the most important thing to him in the whole wide world, but I feel neglected... No, I _am_ neglected! And I'm sick of it! I finally tell him that I want to get serious about music and suddenly it's a big shock to him, almost like he expected me to follow in his footsteps and become a scientist.

He tells me the reason of why he wanted me here. He said he wanted to show me the lake again... wait, again? Mom brought me here? I was here with Mom... So that's why I suddenly remembered seeing her in front of the gate. It makes since now...

Dad said Mom had special reasons of coming here. Something about finding the truth about Trace. What does it all mean?

Dad told me that when Mom died protecting Trace, he made a promise to himself. He said he swore that when he finished Trace, her legacy, the one she died for... and he left me in Jessica's care. He took the thesis he and Mom wrote about Trace to Blood Edward Island. Trace was the culmination of their joint research. A device to control memory. Its function was to replace real memories with false memories. Truly revolutionary. So he spent 11 years working alone to develop Trace. And then on the day before I was 14, he completed it. So he called me to Blood Edward Island.

I remember when we met again after so long, back in that secret room D and I discovered. When he discovered that Bill, his supposed best friend had been the one who killed Mom. I thought Bill was going to kill us as well, after all I was the only witness to that horrible crime, but then, D... you did something... I don't know what happened or how it happened but you saved us. Thank you, D.

After that day, the last day I was 13, I thought Trace was over... but I guess not.

Dad wants to talk about Mom, suddenly I'm nervous. Today is the first time I've talked to Dad about Trace since that day... The day we came back from Blood Edward Island. But all this time. Dad was thinking about Mom... and Trace...

Wow, Dad gave me a white music player! That was so unexpected. But... something's weird. This logo on the player... Everything starts to spin again... This logo... I've seen it before... There was a wall. It had the logo on it. Mom was standing in front of it, in a room...

When I told Dad I recognized the logo, he's tried to jog my memory with a weird little remote. Something appeared on the tiny screen... **True Trace System**... is that what the device is called?

Dad said it belonged to Mom, and that JC Valley was founded by a man called Judd Fitzgerald. And was also the director of the MJ Labs, the place where Mom and Dad researched Trace. Judd had taken all of MJ Labs' stuff to JC Valley... so after looking through all the material that was stored in JC Valley. And her found Mom's things, and found an envelope marked TTS, which had that device in it. Dad said Mom made the TTS, she locked it with my biometric data. That's why it responded to me when I touched it.

Dad's letting me keep the TTS, as long as I don't show it to anyone. I have to be careful. Dad wants to hold onto Mom's pendent, why do I have a bad feeling about this?

* * *

Wow... and I thought my stomach was loud... looks like we both could use some food right about now. But first things first: charcoal!

Oh yeah, I have a music player now! I'll give it a listen... Great Dad, forgot to put in a battery, duh. I swear if it was possible to remove your head without dying, he'd leave on a bus.

I hope the battery I found on the picnic table isn't dead... Awesome! It works! Wow there are 54 songs on this thing. Guess Dad does have his moments. Okay, that's enough distractions for now.

Okay at the guesthouse and I was greeted by a strange sound, it sounded like a dog. There was a bang like a door slamming shut and I've got to check it out.

This is weird. The TTS is responding to the staff only door. The screen revealed a pattern of buttons to press on the device. It might be the key code.

When I opened the door a kid was standing there, clutching _my_ teddy bear in his hands. I won't let him get away!

Whoa they really trashed the place, I took a picture of the foot and pawprints near the back door with my DTS, just to be on the safe side.

He came through a hole in the wire fence, his dumb dog blocked my way but with the help of good old beef jerky the mutt got out of the way. Now for that kid!

No! Tommy caught me, and wants to know how I got through the door. How do I get myself out of this one? I don't think he's buying 'the door was already opened speech'. He wants proof, I can't show him the TTS, I hardly know him and I promised Dad.

Dad... I hope you can wait for that charcoal...

I showed him the picture I took but he says he needs more proof. Man, is there no pleasing this guy? Yes! He believes me, the hand-print on the bottle along with the picture was enough to convince him of my innosence.

Tommy got me my charcoal, and started making small talk, he mentioned a villa and actually had a picture of it... wait... my vision is spinning again, it's a wonder I haven't fallen yet... this place... I've seen it before... The villa where the fire was... Mom was there...

I better get back to Dad, but first I want to try my luck on the gumball machine. Got a green one, might be melon or green apple. I still want that red one, so I'll try again. Got a purple one this time, I think it's grape. Just you wait red gumball, I'll get you yet.

* * *

As I go to meet Dad, he comes to meet me. He says there's something he has to do at work, great.

What a pain... I though I'd get to sit down and just talk with Dad... I had so much to tell him... Who is Gina? What is she like?

Suddenly the words of the Captain from Blood Edward Island, said to me two years ago about memories: _"Just repeat to yourself what you want to remember, and you won't forget." _Repetition is the key.

All right. Everything that's happened here... Everything I remembered about Mom... I have to go over it one more time. I have to remember...

I hadn't seen my dad in six months. He left home a year age to come to Lake Juliet and work at JC Valley.

Then I got a letter from him, inviting me to a family camp here at Lake Juliet. What did he send me with the invitation?

**_A DTS..._**

Yes... He sent me the newest modal of the DTS. Why did he send me the DTS again, anyway?

I came to Lake Juliet by bus. Then a woman shoved me from behind at the bus stop and stole my bag.

I was upset because Dad didn't show up. Who did I meet near the campsite gate?

_**Dan...**_

Yes... Dan, the Forest Ranger, was down near the campsite gate. I told him that my bag was stolen... And he said he'd keep an eye out for it.

I checked in at the guesthouse and finally met Dad at the campsite.

I told him just how annoyed I was with him. Then we talked and I felt better. We didn't have any charcoal, so... I went to the guesthouse to get some.

Then I heard a strange noise, and I went into the storage room. Who did I see in the storage room?

_**A boy with a teddy bear...**_

Yeah... I saw a boy carrying the teddy bear that was in my stolen bag.

When I came to Lake Juliet, I suddenly remembered my mom. I need to assemble the fragments of memory that keep appearing. I need to remember her here 13 years ago.

When I looked at the music player Dad gave me, I remembered Mom. Where was she?

_**In a room with the logo on the wall...**_

That's right... She was in a room. The JC Valley logo was on the wall. I remembered seeing her there...

* * *

Mom... Why did you come here 13 years ago without telling Dad? Why did you create the TTS?

The memories of Mom are confusing me, but... I'm slowly putting together the pieces. Only thing is...

What picture will it make?


	3. Chapter 2: Matthew's Story

**CHAPTER 2: Matthew's Story**

I went to the guesthouse and got charcoal for the barbecue, but on the way back I ran into Dad, who'd got an urgent phone call and had to get back to the lab. Now I'm waiting for Gina, the person Dad sent to keep me company while I wait for him. Who is Gina? The one who took my bag was a woman... an adult... could it have been Gina? Now I have a suspect, won't be sure until I see her in person, if she fits my discription, I should contact Dan as soon as possible.

* * *

As I'm waiting for my suspect, a strange man arrives. He's young looking but has gray hair despite his youth, gray eyes stare back at me and he's dressed all in a black, and is carrying a briefcase. Suddenly I'm scared of his presence, I hope he's not another 'Bill Edwards'.

He says he's the replacement of Gina, I don't trust him, is he in on my bag being stolen? He says his name is Ryan Gray. He's a scientist for JC Valley, like Dad. There's something about his face... my vision starts to blur again... I seen this man before... Somewhere... Ryan Gray. Where have I met you before? How can I ask him if we've met before? I tell him and he's not at all shocked like Dad was... This guy knows about Mom. Someone here at Lake Juliet knows about my mom... And I remember seeing him somewhere in my memories of her...

I'm staring at him as he's chopping the veggies and meat, he looks... kinda cool. Wait, am I having a crush on him? He taught me how to light a grill, yay I'm an expert. Now we can eat. I can't wait! Maybe Ryan is not so bad after all...

Wow... I guess I am glad Ryan is keeping me company... I thought scientists were all like Dad... But Ryan's so open and talkative. I guess not all scientists are the same. I hope I'm not wrong about him... being nice and all. I wonder, if there is the slightest chance that we could be... nevermind.

* * *

That girl that lost her music player came to the campsite, she seems to really like Ryan but, maybe it's just me, but I think he thinks she is a nuisence... And I can see why, what a snob! Elizabeth Alfred is her name, and though I just met her I can't stand her either. Apparently her father; Rex Alfred, who runs JC Valley, is my dad's boss, big deal...

Ryan says he's going to help Elizabeth look for her music player. Why? What does he see in her? Whoa, am I jealous? Blame it on the crush. I just can't believe that snob is my age.

Just like that they vanished from my sight. If I find her music player before her, I'm stepping on it with my foot!

I got another message from Dad. It says: _"Are you enjoying the barbeque? I've got a few more things to do here. I'm really sorry but I won't have time to go to the campsite now. Can you get my backpack and bring it back to the cottage for me, please? My cottage is past the covered bridge, on the left."_ He has a cottage?

Ryan left his briefcase at the campsite, If he's around I'll give it to him before going to Dad. I wouldn't want it to get stolen.

Ran into Dan, our talk about my missing bag turned into one about him knowing my dad! He gave me more specific directions on where I can find Dad's cottage and showed me a photo of a boy... the same boy who has my teddy bear! According to Dan, the boys name is Matthew Crusoe, and it's been told that he has a knack of running away from home. There's an old boathouse I have to avoid on the way, gotta be careful or I might get jumped.

I caught sight of Ryan and that snob Elizabeth, I'll just give Ryan his briefcase and be on my way.

I swear I could punch that girl, what is her deal? Well they left and it's about time I did too...

* * *

As I approached the lake itself I felt strange...

Another flashback! I remember now... I was here with mom, looking out over the lake. Mom... Every time I remember you, it's like a rush of a thousand emotions... But... I feel a bit happier. The only memory I had of you was the night of me third birthday... But when I came here, I found out that there's so much more... Mom... The lake area... I was here with Mom...

Hey it's that boy, Matthew! He better not run this time! Dang it! He ran and now his big dog is here!

Whew... the dog left... but so did the kid, gotta chase him down, I want my teddy bear! Someone's up a ways on the road... is it the one Dan was talking about? Something about a leader of a gang?

Once again something prevents me from pursuing that kid! This time it's Dan, maybe he can help? Well at least he's checking out that suspicious man... I guess I better head to Dad's place now... No I gotta find that kid, this has got to stop.

Yes, got through the door, just like that big flat stone when I met D... Anyway, now for that kid! Nobody's here... wait... I heard footsteps, time to investigate. After going through the big hole in the back of the shack, I found my teddy bear by an old well! Wait... someone's calling for help, inside the well! The kid! The cover of the well moved... the kid was in there. What a stupid place to hide. Now, it's interrogation time.

From what Matthew said, he had an ID card that allowed him to get in the guesthouse... Tommy said he knew the guy who owned the whole camp, could that have been his card?

Matthew said he found my teddy bear at the burn down villa along with a music player... Elizabeth is missing hers, and the one who stole my bag was a woman... maybe she's in on it, since she doesn't fit my discription?

The kid also said he saw my bag buried at the burned spot... I'll have to check that out soon.

It turns out that the dog that follows him is a stray... I better not give it food or it will follow me around like... uh, well, like a big lost puppy.

Matthew is going to ask me questions, I'll answer them... mostly.

Oh man, it seems the reason Matthew ran away, was from neglect, he has no idea that we are in the same boat. But still running away won't solve anything. Maybe I can talk some sense into him.

Whoa, he said his dad disappeared, the irony continues, and so he's looking for clues to track down his dad. Apparently his dad has been kidnapped and when the kidnappers sent the ransom the uncle wouldn't pay, and Matthew hadn't seen him since.

I can't help but want to believe this kid's story. But I didn't and now I blew it.

_"I don't care if you believe me or not"?_ What a rude kid. I don't care what he thinks of me. But he did tell me where my bag was...

The dog is back, but I think he's on my side this time, I think I found that snob's music player, it's pink unlike mine which is white. It wouldn't hurt if I "accidentally" stepped on it, would it? But before I can do that I have to get these boxes out of the way... Ugh! It's too heavy... maybe I can try something else...

Can't get to it now, I'll come back later.

* * *

I'm on my way to the villa... hopefully I can find my way. Dan warned me not to come this way, but my bags in there, gotta take my chances. Wow, there really is nothing left of the villa, I can't get in because the gate is lock... wait... the TTS is responding to the lock on the gate just like it did in the guesthouse. Now to crack the code... Yes, it worked! I just hope I don't get caught...

The villa is all burned down... the fire must have been real bad. I found my sheet music on the ground, which means my bag was here. I owe Matthew an apology, he was telling the truth.

There was a old gold door knocker underneath my music... oh! Another flashback! I remember now! Yeah... Mom was standing in front of the door that this door knocker was attached to... A door with this door knocker on it... I was there in front of it with Mom...

Whoa! Matthew startled me, what's he doing here? I tell him that I believe him, hopefully he'll believe me... I start to tell him about how my bag got away from me, maybe he can help.

Why does he want to know about Mom? I finally give in and tell him, I couldn't stand it when he had the nerve to say my mom was alive, because I wouldn't tell him how she died.

When I did, I was expecting silence, instead I got a truck-full of questions dumped on me. Now the tables are turned, will he believe my story, even though I didn't believe his at first?

He believes me! It means a lot to me. Matthew and I are so similar in background, it's uncanny. I hope he finds his dad.

Before his dad disappeared, he was teaching him how to ride a bike. Matthew said that he fell off that bike over and over, it was all he could do... but then his dad taught him the trick to riding. After that Matthew hardly ever fell off again. The day before his dad left, he said to something to Matthew: _"Matt, let's go cycling together this Sunday." _Then his dad went off to work... and never came back. Matthew waited for him everyday. His mom yelled at him, he ignored her and kept waiting. But then his mom started to cry when she yelled at her son... so Matthew stopped waiting for him. A while later, his mom got sick and went to the hospital. His mom never came home. After she died, Matthew promised himself, to find his dad.

I feel so bad for him, I want to help. Suddenly Matt finds big footprints on the ground where we are standing, Matt said they belong to the guy with sunglasses.

Dad sent another message... Oh my gosh, Dad! I completely forgot about him! Let's see what the message says... _"Ashley, where are you? I'm back at the cottage now. I thought you'd be here already. I'm waiting for you here, hurry."_

Matt disappeared, he certainly has that quality you both share, D.

* * *

As I'm making my way back I run into Tommy and another guy that looks familiar. So Dad had our campsite cleaned up... vacation's over... I'm kinda disappointed.

Tommy finally introduces me to his friend, Sam Hillman, he seems nice enough. Ah.. so he was the one with Elizabeth... how did he survive? Looks like Judd Fitzgerald died six years ago and the burn down villa belonged to him. I have a hunch that, that fire was no accident.

Whoa, they're in a band? Okay so, Tommy plays the guitar and has earned the title "Pro", also he has quite a few fans. Sam does the drums, and Elizabeth takes keyboard and vocals. Great, they've entered 'Be the Band' too, looks like we'll be competing. Sam seems all for it but Tommy is holding back. I don't believe it... They're entering the contest I was thinking of going for. With Elizabeth too! Yuck!

* * *

I headed up the path to Dad's place but something caught my eye... a clock tower... it seems almost out of place... my vision starts to blur and things begin swirling... I remember now. Mom was in front of the clock tower. Mom... the clock tower... I was there with Mom... I'll check it out later... there might be something I'll remember about Mom.

As I'm heading to my dad's place I see Matt standing in front of the old boathouse. Matt wants to go in to look for clues, but I warn him, saying bad people hang around there but what I say just confirms the fact that we gotta check it out... kids...

Looks like I've got a partner... I just hope we do get jumped or in trouble...

Great, I take out the TTS because it responded to the door and Matt saw it. What am I going to do? I suggest he takes a look around, hopefully he buys it... Good he bought it, now for that door... the combination was a little harder than I wanted it to be but we're in! The place stinks of mold and mildew, yuck. I can't find anything just yet in the boathouse, so we venture outside on the dock.

I can see my bag floating in the water! I have to get it! Can I swim, though? Matt suggests we find something to grab it with, and I agree. There might be something in the storage room of the boathouse... I'm able to find a rope and the I find a life ring when I pick it up there is a silver bracelet underneath... my vision blurs as I remember something from the past... I remember now. Someone gave something to Mom...

Mom... The man wearing this bracelet... He gave something to Mom... What was it?

I think that Matt might be jealous of me, because I remember my Mom. Matt says that he barely remembers his dad. I start to tell him of my adventure of trying to find my own dad many years ago. Encouraged he shows me a picture of his dad. Suddenly he remembers something, he was here, on a boat with his dad.

Helping a young boy with his memories of his past... following me around... brings back pleasant memories of my adventure with D. I miss him... maybe, Matt's coming... meeting me here, it feels like a repetition of the past...

So... It looks like Matt's remembering things too. I hope I keep remembering stuff about Mom...

* * *

Okay, I tied the rope to the life ring and Matt's crossing his fingers, I hope this works... Yes! Third times the charm, we got the bag... but it's not mine... it's Matt's dad's. What would his bag be doing here? When Matt tries to open it, it won't, there's a combination lock on it... if only we had the key-code... I try to open it as well, maybe I'll have better luck... hmmm... it's not a four digit combo... it's four _letters_... maybe if I put in Matthew's nickname... M... A... T... no good, the third wheel doesn't have a 't'. Maybe the the first letter of each member of Matt's family... no that doesn't work either... maybe _'Lake'_? It worked! The code was '**Lake**'!

There was an old floppy disc in the bag, it might not work, since it's been in the water... Matt recognizes the logo on the disc to be his dad's company's logo. There were some documents and letters in the bag, but because of the water, I can't read a word... and also... a toy car? Matt says it's his.

Oh there's something else in the bag... it a water analysis kit. And also in the bag is a photo album... I see Matt's dad and two other men in the first picture... my vision again blurs from a flashback... I remember now... I've seen the door in this picture somewhere before... a door with a crest on it... Mom... was standing in front of it... the bottom picture... it's replicas of my mom's pendant, but the way they're positioned... they look like test tubes... the analysis kit... There is liquid in Mom's pendant... water from the lake perhaps? Something's up with that...

I have a feeling that Mom's pendant ties in with a lot of the weird things going on here. Didn't Ryan asked me why I didn't have it on? How did he know I would have it? Dang it, I told him that Dad had it, I need to get it back from Dad, I don't know why but something bad is going to happen if I don't get it back.

Someone's coming! We have to hide! Matt sure is fast on his feet, and he left me standing here with Dan! What do I tell him? If he finds Matt... I'm just going to have to lie my way through this, hopefully he'll believe me... Matt takes off, while I'm distracting Dan...

Dan said last year, they found Matt in an old cottage... a famous photographer moved there from New York nine years ago. Then he 'left' four years later. Matt's dad's company was a resort development company that set up here and then closed five years ago. Their plan was to buy up all the land around here and build cottages and campsites, turning Lake Juliet into some kind of tourist destination. But things went sour and the company collapsed. Dan says that there are rumors of a ghost in the boathouse, maybe I'll see it? Apparently the clock tower has stopped working five years ago... all lot happened five years ago.

Dang, he's taking the bag with him... I can't really stop him... can I?

Now, where'd Matt go? Come on Matt, where'd you go? I still have the toy car from your dad's bag...

* * *

Right. I have to go over everything that's happened. I have to remember.

After having the barbecue with Ryan at the campsite, I got a message from Dad and headed for his cottage. On the way, I ran into Dan, the Ranger. He showed me a picture of the kid who had my teddy bear. Then he told me the kid's name. What was it?

_**Matthew...**_

Yes. The kid's name was Matthew Crusoe. He ran away last year too. He's searching for his dad.

Matthew told me his story in the shack, and I went to the villa remains to look for my bag. I didn't find it, but I found something else instead. What did I find at the villa remains?

_**Twin lion door knocker...**_

Yes. I found a twin lion door knocker in the villa remains. And when I saw it, I remembered Mom again.

I went with Matt to the boathouse to find clues about his dad. And we saw something floating in the lake. What was floating in the lake?

_**Matt's dad's bag...**_

Yes. Matt and I found his dad's bag. We used a rope and a life ring to pull the bag in. But Dan showed up before we could check out everything in the bag.

When I came to Lake Juliet, I suddenly remembered my mom. I need to assemble the fragments of memory that keep appearing. I need to remember her here 13 years ago. We found a picture in Matt's dad's bag, and I suddenly remembered Mom. Where was she?

**Near the crescent door...**

Yes. She was standing in front of a door with a crest on it.

* * *

Mom... You visited the house with the twin lion door knocker. Who were you visiting? And then you standing in front of a different door. Where is the door with that crest? Mom, ever since I came here I've been remembering you. But I still know so little.


	4. Chapter 3: I want you to know

**CHAPTER 3: I want you to know...**

_I'm searching for memories of my mom, who was here 13 years ago. Matt's searching for his dad, who disappeared five years ago. We pulled his bag out from the lake and found some of his dad's stuff in it. But then Dan showed up and Matt had to run and hide. Matt, where did you go?_

I'm off, not really sure of where I should go next, so many choices. I found an old cottage near the boathouse... I gotta check it out. Nobody's home... but there are recent footprints on the floor. That lead to a study/bedroom, there's a trapdoor in here... shoot, it's lock. I found a lever in the cupboard of the adjoining room. There was a sound like something opening... it was the trapdoor, now I can check it out!

Whoa! Matt's down here! I hate it when he startles me like that. I gave him the blue truck he left with me, I asked him why it was in his dad's bag and not with him; He said he told his dad that he didn't want it...

Matt says that it wasn't the one he wanted. He got mad and said he wanted a cooler one. He said that if it wasn't the exact one he asked for, than he wouldn't accept it... How cruel... His dad said that Matt had grown up a lot. It turns out that Matt got the truck he wanted but got bored with it quickly... and his dad held on to the one he didn't want.

The photographer who lived here disappeared, Matt doesn't have a clue as to why he disappeared, but he does know his name; Gilbert Moss, Matt read about him in a newspaper clipping.

Apparently, Matt doesn't want to go back home. I try telling him that we're the same, looking for our dad, and having a aunt or uncle taking care of us, but he says his uncle hates him. Could that be true? Whoa, Matt was sent to a boarding school... In London next month? Apparently his uncle said he wants Matt to be the best man he can be... but Matt will have to live in London till he graduates... so long...

I tell Matt to make me a promise; if he doesn't find anymore clues of his Dad's whereabouts by the end of the day he has to go back to his uncle. He promises and say that he will tell his uncle that he wants to stay and search for his dad. I hope his uncle will do the right thing.

Matt says that he has a treasure map that he made a year ago... but it's blank... the ink he used was light pink. Light Pink? No way! He used invisible ink to draw a map... cool. I use the hot plate on the counter to reveal the map... hope it doesn't catch fire...

Yes it worked... Okay, there is a picture of a rabbit, a sun, a tree, and a stump, there is a line drawn from the tree to the stump and a measuring line with arrows at either end; pointing at the stump and a dot, the distance is 16... 16 what? Steps, maybe? Then at the dot another line points up and the word "**look**" is written at the end. Huh, I think I can figure it out.

Whoa the power went out I can't see a thing... the breaker must has tripped, but why would it do that? Ow... I hit my head trying to find the switch... I used my camera flash to find the switch and flipped it. Let there be light!

Oh my gosh... there are old pictures next to the switch... Memories flash through my mind...

_I remember now... I saw Mom in the place that picture was taken... She was looking at something and laughing... That statue in the photo... Mom was in front of it..._

Matt says that there is a mermaid statue near the clock tower... that tower keeps popping up everywhere... Matt says that he's seen this person before, but there are two in the photo, surely he doesn't mean Mom. Oh okay, he saw Dad, that makes more since.

Matt says that Dad was testing the lake water... and with the water analysis kit in the bag... maybe the water's polluted?

Boys and their stupid secrets. Matt won't tell me what he buried. Oh well I'll figure it out anyway Photographic memory and such.

Whew finally I can get back to Dad, drop off his bag, get back my pendant. I invited Matt to come with me to Dad's cottage, and he accepted. Great! … I think...

As we're about to leave, Matt notices a book on the table, why didn't I notice it before? It's a photography book; _Gilbert's Amazing Photos._ Amazing? What's so amazing about it? The first page is a two in one. It's when you take two pictures then photo-shop them together to make one photo, weather it's a cute guy in one and yourself in another and then you put yourself in the other with him.

The next page is a landscape, at the top it says _"Now it's your turn to guess."_ Guess? Guess what? Matt says "What will it become." Smart kid. There are two pictures; one is a lake with mountains in the distance, the other is a forest with an opening to look out, there is a girl in the forest doing just that. No way! Someone tore the last page out! But why? Wait! I can use the DTS to fix the photos. Alright let's do it!

When I did the photos, the reflection made a heart, it was kinda weird. I got another message from Dad. "_Ashley, Where are you? I'm coming to meet you at the covered bridge so meet me there."_ The covered bridge? Where is that again? Oh right! Dan said it was right to the lake.

Whoa! Talk about road block, ran into Elizabeth, Yuck! I hope she doesn't give me any trouble. God! She is so nosy, she says she's waiting for someone. I bet it's Ryan. Oh, She says it's her cousin, and it's a girl. I wonder if she is as snotty as Elizabeth is?

The nerve! She called Matt a runt, That tears it, I'm really gonna punch her lights out! Calling me desperate are we? It's not a good idea to insult someone while standing so close. I figure giving her a piece of my mind will suffice.

Oops, told where her music player is. Oh well, she can go get it herself. Matt found it at the mines, What was Elizabeth doing there? Haha! Matt threw it around the room! So that's how it got back there. I knew I liked this kid.

How dare she! Calling Matt a thief, I could tear her limb from limb. Whoa, Dad's here, I guess he heard my shouting. Whoops.

Nope, he saw me standing here "talking" to Elizabeth and thought we were friends. AS IF! I can't believe he's taking her side! "What's gotten into her?" I'm not the one with the problem here!

I could kill her, if she says anything hurtful about Matt ever again I will brake her jaw.

Wow. I didn't know Dad could be so dumb. How could anyone '_manipulate_' me?

How can he just put Matt on the spot like that? It's sickening! Matt has done nothing wrong and Dad is just making it completely worse!

I can't believe I yelled at my own father, and told him to shut up all in the same sentence.

Elizabeth left, without punishment and Matt, God bless him, tells me to let it go and not to fight with my father. How can he be so humble and kind? I could hug him till he stops breathing. No! Matt ran away, I feel so awful.

Dad and I sort of made up, when he asked me about the barbeque he was surprised when I told him that Ryan came in place of Gina...

I remember something, Ryan said she had something to look after... my bag? Then is Ryan in on it? But why? What could have been in there that was so important?

After I summarized all that had happened, from the barbeque to current time; Dad told me to find Matt and bring him back to the cottage so he could apologize to Matt. I hope he didn't get caught, but where do I start looking?

I passed the boathouse and saw a big tree standing by itself. Suddenly the treasure map came to mind. That has to be where he is!

No... he's crying... I hate it when boys cry, it hurts to watch, I want to make him feel better.

He ran because he didn't want us to see him burst into tears... oh Matt, I'm so sorry. It was Dad's voice that was the ticker, he sounded like Matt's dad.

Okay, apparently Matt doesn't like it when his father is angry with him, but he does like it when he is yelled at by him... strange kid.

Looks like we have another thing in common, "not standing Elizabeth", First Ryan, then me, now Matt. I guess she just has that effect on people. I bet she's never been yelled at before or had to apologize to anyone.

Matt says that the big tree is called the Lonely Oak. He also said that he played here when he was little. Hide-and-Seek, Bug Catching, the works.

His dad told him about this place, said it was his favorite place, where he would sit and watch the lake. His dad was always busy with work and sometimes he'd get really stressed and scary. But as soon as his dad came to the tree, he would be the old kind, smiling father Matt liked.

Matt came here with a girl named Kelly, she adored him and followed him around everywhere. How cute! And she would also carry around a doll she had since she was a baby. Matt thought she was cute, but apparently she was also a crybaby. Must be nice to grow up with someone to play with.

Matt's challenged me to find his treasure, using an old pirate accent. He's so funny. Okay I have my bearings, there is the tree and what looked like a stump is really a short poll... okay 16 steps to the left... Ha! I think I found it! Hey, the outline of the tree make the shape of a rabbit. Clever.

Matt's treasure, is the last letter his mother wrote to him.

"_My dear Matthew... I'm sorry I can't be with you right now. Matthew listen to your uncle and __be a good boy. If you are good, Daddy will come back for sure. Do you remember the promise you made to me? Never go to the clock tower by the lake. Love, Mom._

The clock tower again? Why not go there? Matt says that after his dad disappeared his mom worried about him none stop. The worrying made her sick. She got thinner and sicker, then Matt was sent to his uncle. His uncle kept him from his mother, then she died and he never got to see her again. Oh Matt, I'm so sorry.

I asked him why he buried the letter here, he said that when he was here last summer, every time he would read the letter he would start to cry, that hindered his mission to discover clues and find his dad; so he buried it here.

I feel so special. Matt said that he never told anyone this; I'm so glad I met him and became friends with him.

Hee, I suggest we get Elizabeth's music player to prove his innocence and make her apologize. And while we are at it I can finally step on it with my foot.

Matt told me that her music player and the I.D. Card were wrapped in a handkerchief at the mines. Hmm... Suddenly, I have an inkling to go there and check it out. Well we have reason to apparently the handkerchief looked a lot liked Elizabeth's bandana, we're going to get that first then go for the music player.

I got another message from Dad. _"Ashley, have you seen the mermaid statue? It's part of the next chapter in that sad story about Lake Juliet and the Romeo Mountains. They say that a girl threw herself into Lake Juliet after her love died became a mermaid protecting the lake. There's a legend that on nights with a full moon, she thinks of her love and weeps. They say that if a couple sees those tears in the moonlight, they'll be able to keep their love forever. I've never seen a mermaid, but the moon over Lake Juliet is beautiful." _The mermaid statue? Oh well, back to the mines.

After the run to the mines, Matt and I came across the big dog again. I saw a strange purple stone lying on the ground next to a wooden box, I took a picture of it just to see if my hunch was correct... Yep! It's a rainbow stone.

Matt found the handkerchief in the box. Yuck, if this is hers I wouldn't want to carry it around for too long; might bring bad luck. It's defiantly the same brand as hers... wait... maybe... could it be her father's? What was his name again? Rex Alfred; maybe this is his?

Pochi isn't a weird name; it's actually really common in Japan. Matt is so blunt. Oh! The dog is a girl? Whoa, didn't see that one coming. Her name is Princess... huh. I've always wanted a dog. The was a home near our apartment that had a big dog like Princess that I would go see. I tell Princess our plot to retrieve the music player. I don't know why but I wanted to give her a treat... strange.

Okay, team work time. I'm lifting the box while Matt goes and gets it. This box is heavy with a capital 'H'! Yeah! We got it! Now it's off to Dad's cottage, I hope nothing stops us this time. Why does this always happen? There is a strange man off the road. I recognize him. Mr. Sunglasses! He's headed toward the clock tower; I want to follow.

Since Matt promised his mom he would never go near the tower, I told him to wait in the little cabin near the path. Hopefully Dan won't look there and I won't get into trouble.

As I followed the man, I can see the Mermaid Statue... Oh no! My vision... blurring... spinning... I remember now... There was a man here, wearing a cap... A man in a cap... he was here... Oh no! The man in glasses saw me. Dang it!

How? How does he know my name? Have I met him before? Why don't I remember him? He says his name is John Smith and says he's a journalist researching what happened here five years ago. He won't tell me anything, only to stay away from the tower... AS IF! I want to know what happened! He thinks that I'm not apart of this case thing, but somehow I think I'm in it far deeper than I imagined.

As I approach the tower, the crest on the door; it's of a flower, a moon and a sword. That crest... I remember, I saw Mom in front of this door... So that was it... The place with the crest was the clock tower door.

I turned back around I had to check on Matt and make sure he's okay. Good, he's still there. The cabin was tiny, and piled high with dust old furniture; none that belonged with this space. Okay, finally, we can go to Dad's cottage. I still haven't seen it yet, oh and I need to get Mom's pendant back from Dad... Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Dang it! The bridge door is closed, and judging by the red light, it's locked. Matt's I.D. card won't work... I could use the TTS... speak of the devil, it responded to the door; If I use the TTS I can open the gate... What should I do now? Matt can't know about it... but I can trust him... should I?

I'm taking a leap of faith with this. I hope Matt can forgive me for keeping this a secret. Okay, I trust him; now for that door... Yes! I did it! But why was it locked in the first place? Was it a test? Did I mention that I have a really bad feeling about this?

Wow... these are cottages? They're so... elaborate. I looks like one of those little neighborhoods from the 1900's. Dad's cottage is made of yellow bricks, the front looks nice with the potted pink flowers, he must have someone taking care of it. Whew, okay, here we go. I hope Dad won't screw this up. Compared to the exterior of the house, the inside is so... dull. Grey walls and grey furniture, pale wood floors; everything is so boring. The plant is the only mood lifter in the place. I finally gave Dad his bag. It's such a difference having that off my shoulders.

MATTHEW! Don't tell Dad you ran away! Make up a story, tell him you're visiting, anything but that! Well the cat's out of the bag, I hope Dad will help us, help Matt.

Great Dad... offering Cool Pop as a solution... Dad asks me if the reason I became friends with Matt was because he was searching for his father, I told him that was part of it, but the other reason was that he reminds me of... D. I'll introduce him to the next friend I make.

I start to tell Dad about my memories of Mom, he tells me not to force myself; but he has no idea how easy it can be. Dad's confirmed that Mom did come here to meet someone. Her name was on the visitor's list at JC Valley, Dad's company.

Something happened at JC Valley... maybe it ties in with all the weird stuff that went on at Lake Juliet; Matt's dad's disappearance, the company closing down after trying to buy the land of Lake Juliet, the clock tower that stopped working, the fire; all of that? Looks like I'll have to find out what happened on my own.

Oh my gosh! The phone rang and almost gave me a heart attack! It's probably work related and Dad will leave again. Gina's on the phone... my suspect. Security cameras? Oh great... my actions might have been recorded, and Matt might have been discovered. I knew it! Dad has to leave again...

Wow, Dad is really busy. I was hoping we could talk more what I remembered Mom doing here. I hope he comes back soon. Oh! Dang it, I forgot about Mom's pendant... I'll get it back from him later.

Matt wants to use Dad's computer to look up something about his dad. I hope we find something. Dad's computer is Trace hard wired, _Please Insert DTS_. Where? Oh, I see. There's a slot on the side of the computer. Okay... wow, that's a big slot. Now it should work.

There are four Icons, _Notes, Water, Mail,_ & _Internet_. Interesting. Looked up Matt's Dad on the Internet, there is an article on Michael Crusoe. "_Setting up a company wit his lottery win! Michael Crusoe, who won a staggering three million dollars in the 1999 lottery grand prize draw, has decided to use his money to show all of America the beauty of his home town, Lake Juliet. He set up a Crusoe Resort Development company to do just that. Let's hope he has the same good luck with this company as he did with the lottery!"_

Wow... so Matt's dad was totally loaded. And he used the money from the winning the lottery to set up his company. Okay, the Crusoe Resort has it's own website. But what's this on the page? "_NEWS: 8 March 2002, We are no longer able to accept any communication by e-mail. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause our customers."_

Whoa! The phone rang again... should I answer it? It's Jessica! It's amazing how oblivious and untruthful she is. "Push my on the bus"? I don't think I should tell her that someone pushed me off the bus as well.

Jessica said that Dad thought there was something more to Mom's death than he realized; she also said that he received an anonymous email. Rex Alfred started to call him after that. After our talk, Jessica told me that she sent my guitar to the contest, I'll have to practice after all of this is over.

Got another can, there is hope for that red gumball yet! Okay now to go through those things on the computer.

There are four folders under the notes, this is the first one.

"_27 March 2007: Ashley really is the most precious thing in my life. But how does she really think about me now? How can I be what she needs from a father? When I left Blood Edward Island, I wanted nothing more than to make up for all the time we'd been apart. But now here I am, separated from her once again. Even if she knew everything about why I'm doing this would she forgive me?"_

Dad... why didn't you just say something? It says "notes", but... This is like Dad's dairy. Okay... gotta hold it together. Now for the second one.

"_13 May 2007: It's been a year since I received that strange, anonymous e-mail. At first I thought it was some kind of sick joke, but as the days go by I find myself thinking about it more and more. If what it says is true... Sayoko, what should I do? It hurts so much every time I think about you..."_

An anonymous email? Is he referring to the one Jessica told me about? Third document...

"_20 July 2007: I got hold of a water testing kit, and took samples from different places around the lake. What Dan feared has come true – the pollution that plagued Lake Juliet five years ago has returned. But why?"_

So Dad was looking into the pollution at the lake as well... Okay, now for the last one...

"_2 August 2007: Sayoko... Not a single night goes by when I don't think of you. And it's only when I think of you that I can forget that you're not with me any more. Sayoko, Ashley looks so much like you. Especially her eyes – whenever I see them, I remember the day we first met. And then I realize... your last act was to protect Ashley. What I have to do now is make sure she's happy."_

Dad... Okay... pull yourself together Ash... Okay, now to find out what's under the 'Water' Icon. Alright, there are three documents, let's see what's under the first.

It's a photo of the Lake. It looks like near the mermaid statue. Okay now the second one.

Hey! That one was taken at the place where we found Mr. Crusoe's bag. I remember the yellow color of the outside walls. The third one...

That was taken at that bridge where I first actually met Matt. Did Dad actually take these?

Alright, now the 'Mail' Icon... the whole thing about reading other people's mail doesn't apply to father/daughter, right? Nah I won't look at that... though I am curious.

I wonder why my dad's put this stuff in folders... Oh! He's got mail! … I really want to read it... I remembered what Jessica said about the email Dad got that made him come here in the first place. I wonder who wrote it. I know I shouldn't... okay. Oh great, password protected... I'll find out what it is, then I'll come back.

As I'm idly rummaging through the drawers, I came across a piece of paper with creases... could this be it? Clever Dad... 1690 is the password. Yes, I'm in!

"_Dr Robins, sorry to bother you on your day off. Do you remember the magazine that asked to do an article on us last week? They need an answer today. I have the director's permission for photography in the lab, so are you available for an interview? Please let me know. Mike"_

What? Magazine interview? Who's Mike Tyler?

The next one is from Jessica.

"_Richard, Please call me as soon as you get this! When are you coming home? Ashley's doing well, but she always seems a little bit lonely – probably because she hasn't seen you for so long. She's at an awkward age now. She spends so much time locked up in her room, and she doesn't talk to me as freely as she used to. I know you're busy with your, but come to see us soon. Ashley misses you. Jessica"_

So Jessica was giving Dad a hard time... She never mentioned anything to me! "Not as I used to"? That's because you lied to me about my mother and you don't tell me the important things that could affect me. If I can't trust you how can I talk to you freely?

The one before that is from Elizabeth's father, Rex Alfred.

"_Richard, I'm delighted you've accepted the position at JC Valley. I honestly didn't think we'd have a chance to work together again. If you're here with us, I'm sure we can successfully complete that last project of Judd's. We await your speedy arrival! Rex"_

So Dad came to work here after being pestered to come here by this guy. Seems like Rex has the same way of getting what he wants as Elizabeth.

The last one is the anonymous e-mail... I'm kind of nervous, but I need to know what happened.

"_To the blissfully ignorant fool. Did you know that someone orchestrated Sayoko's murder from behind the scenes? There are others responsible for her death."_

I can't trust anyone here at Lake Juliet. Apart from Matt and Dad. Everyone else is a suspect. D, what am I gonna do?

That's strange. The DTS made a sound. It's not a message... What are these pictures? Wow... my DTS can contact the feed to the security cameras around the campsite! Now I'll know where everyone is.

Sorry, Dad... Sorry I used your computer and read all you e-mails without your permission... But I found out some important stuff. The anonymous e-mail you got... the fact that you were testing the water at Lake Juliet... And that I can use the DTS to look at security camera feeds...

Right. I have to go over everything that's happened I have to remember.

I went looking for Matt after he ran away from the boathouse. Then I reached an old cottage by the lake. It's empty now, but a photographer from the city used to live there. What was his name?

_**Gilbert Moss...**_

Yes... The man who lived there was a photographer called Gilbert Moss. He moved here from New York.

I went on to Dad's cottage with Matt... But on the way there I found myself at a place where I'd seen Mom in a flashback. She was in front of a door with a crest on it... Where was the door with the crest?

_**Clock Tower...**_

Yes... The door with the crest was the clock tower door. Mom was in front of that door.

When I came to Lake Juliet, I suddenly remembered my mom. I need to assemble the fragments of memory that keep appearing. I need to remember her here 13 years ago. When I went down to the basement of the old cottage, I saw an old photograph. I remembered her standing somewhere and smiling. Where was it?

_**In Front of the Mermaid Statue...**_

Yes... It was in front of the mermaid statue.

When I was at the mermaid statue, I remembered a man standing there. Who was at the mermaid statue?

_**A Man in a Cap...**_

Yes... I remembered seeing a man in a cap at the mermaid statue.

Mom... What were you doing by the mermaid statue? And who was there with you? Mom, ever since I came here I've been remembering you. But I still know so little.


	5. Chapter 4: Secret of the Lake

**CHAPTER 4: Secret of the Lake**

I used Dad's computer to look up info on Matt's dad, I looked at the files on the computer and found out that my dad was studying the lake water, and that he was here at JC Valley trying to find out the truth behind Mom's death. When I put the DTS in Dad's computer... It activated a function which lets me look at feeds from the security cameras all around. Why would Dad put something like that on the DTS?

I want to try out the security system that my dad installed onto my DTS. Matt suggests that we go to the mermaid statue. Speaking of the mermaid statue that said that my dad was there, with a water analysis kit. I wonder if that kit is still in this room?

I think I found it, "Easy Water Analysis Kit MS100P, This kit is designed to indicate the pH value of a water sample. This applied Regent fluid will determine if the water is acidic or alkaline."

So it's a water pH testing kit...

"Fill to the gray line with water. Add the Regent up to the red line. Shake gently. Pink indicates alkalinity. Red indicates acidity. Deep red indicates strong acidity. If there is no change in color, the sample is pH neutral. Too much regent can result in unreadable results. Please retest the sample in this case."

Alright, cool. I took the analysis kit and the tape and the plasters from the desk. You never know when these could come in handy. Just like the charcoal... Right, D?

Matt and I are going to head out the mermaid statue, this is going to be interesting. We found a security camera pole, you can tell by the black orb on top of the white pole. I see them all the time in Wal*Marts and other stores.

While we're playing with the security camera, Matt went under the lens and I could see him on the DTS, but when I did it, I wasn't there. Maybe I wasn't under the lens long enough?

Matt thought of something really clever. He thinks is the DTS, that it sends out a frequency that jams the camera for taking my picture. So that's a good thing, that means that when I used it TTS on the gate, if nobody was there in person, no one could see me using it by looking at the security footage. Yes! My secret is still protected!

The water analysis confirms it. Lake Juliet has been poisoned. Is this whole thing one big conspiracy? The kind that everyone is in on it, whatever 'it' is? We decided to test the water somewhere else. We're now at the place where we found Matt's dad's bag. Yep it's polluted there too. Not looking good.

I just got a message from Dad. "Ashley, someone found your stolen bag! I just got a call from Dan, he says he'll bring it to the cottage for you._" _

Oh my gosh! I need to head back to the cottage fast! Before Dan arrives. 'Someone' found my bag? It's the woman who took in the first place. I'm glad to have it back again, but what will be missing?

Matt and I ran back to the cottage as fast as our feet could carry us. We're both pretty beat but we have to find him a hiding place. He wanted to say something to me but the doorbell rang. My heart is beating so fast.

It's Dan and he has my bag, I've actually given up hope to finding it again. In some ways I'm glad that the ranger's here. Dan asked me to check my bag to see if everything is there.

My wallet is still here, so is my ID, and I think all my money. So the thieves weren't after the money. They were looking for something else. The flier for "Be in the Band" is here! Yes I got in! My old T-shirt I brought as a change of clothes. I haven't worn this sense... I met you, D.

My pick case gone, dang it! It's the only thing that's missing. This is stupid. Why on earth would someone want my picks?

Dan said that he found my bag in an empty lot. There's an empty lot around here? Apparently, it was the last place you'd look because he never imagined my bag in the back somewhere like that? What does he mean, 'somewhere like that'?

Dan said that there is a half built cottage near where he found my bag. Apparently the Crusoe resort company never finished it. My bag was right beside it. Maybe there's something underneath a tarp covers the unfinished project?

And also Dan wasn't the one who found my bag; it was a man named Bob? Right, and who is Bob again?

Oh apparently Bob is the owner of the local diner; the one by the roundabout. Cool, Matt and I should go there and we can get something to eat.

Alright now I can have a place to put all my stuff. It's been tiring to carry around all this junk.

This is so weird... why was my bag stolen in the first place? What were they looking for if not money?

Matt says he's worried about my blackouts but what blackouts Is he talking about? Oh, maybe me means my flashbacks... yeah, I have to be more careful.

I tell Matt about my pick case, He shocked to find out I'm in a band. When I tell him that it's a guitar-piano duo, why does he seem so surprised that I'm the guitarist?

Matt says that I don't look the guitar type, whatever that's supposed to mean. But I'm sure that he'd think twice after hearing me play.

I tell him that I'm the guitarist and a guy in my class plays the piano. I'm really excited about the contest. Whoever wins has the chance to make your major debut on the big stage. I really want to be a musician, so I'm going to give it my all. I want everyone in the world to hear my songs. And one day, I want to be on a huge stage and perform in front of thousands!

Matt says that he didn't know I was a dreamer. What does he mean?

Apparently his dad said that dreams don't come true because his never did. His dad's dream, was to make Lake Juliet into a place that everyone would love, a beautiful place. He wanted to expand his company and earn lots of money so that he can make them happy. But before his dad disappeared he told Matt: "Matt, I'm sorry. My dream isn't going to come true... and I'm sorry for putting everyone through all this for nothing."

Oh, Matt...

Wow Matt's dream is to be a scientist like my dad. I can't imagine why he'd want to be such a thing but it's his dream not mine.

Matt wants to be a great scientist and win the Nobel Prize. I believe he can do it, without the shadow of a doubt. He has to believe in himself and he's got to want it really bad and got try and try harder no matter what. And he'll be a great scientist and he'll get that Nobel Prize.

Okay no more distractions. We're looking for Matt's dad, let's see. The only places he hasn't looked for his dad is the clock tower and the deaths his dad's office which is blocked by a big fence maybe I can help? We're heading out, maybe I'll find the picks there?

Uh-oh! That detective guy I met at the mermaid statue is here. But why? Mr. Sunglasses... no, wait. John Smith. I hope he won't give us any trouble. He's talking on a cell phone.

I'm writing down what he says in this book, just in case- Matt nearly blew our cover! OK we've hidden now for the guy's conversation.

"Yeah. It's me."

"Ah, Mike. What is it? Oh, you're having problems with the security system? Quite a fix. And Dr. Robbins has returned to the lab. What is happening at JC Valley? I see... Yes... Understood. No, there is still no clear connection to Crusoe Resort. Let me know if something happens."

Mike? Mike who... Mike Tyler? The reporter from the magazine is that who he's talking to? Is that who he's working for?

Oh my gosh! He knew we were there. We seriously need to work on our stealth mode. Crap. Mr. Smith told me to tell Matt to go home that he would never find Michael Crusoe. I have this weird feeling. Is John Smith, Michael Crusoe? Is that Matt's dad? Their hair is the same color...

Crap, Matt! Why did you ever stay still for more than one second? He's gone after Mr. Smith, I have a really bad feeling about this. Finally caught up with him. What is it with him and running off? He says that he remembers something that he was here before where we are. Their greenhouses all around us.

Oh My gosh! Someone's here and they've seen us! It's an old woman. And this is her property. Oops. She's kind of grouchy, but she might be having a bad day and we _are_ trespassing on her property. But that's Matt's fault. Okay then come back to the half built cottage to look for my case. Out of habit, I looked in the drain and there it was! But I can't reach it... how am I going to get it out?

I've got it! It's as easy as pork and sauerkraut! I'll flood it out! I found an old hose I can use and there's a water pipe near the drain, here I go.

Whoa! It had holes in it... duh it's old. Maybe that old lady has a spare hose I could borrow? She is the gardener after all... No way. There's no way I'm gonna face by grouchy old Grinch anytime soon. Wait! I remember seeing some tape and plaster on my dad's desk! Okay we can head back to Dad's cottage.

Poor Matt, he's starving, then again so am I. I haven't eaten since I left Jessica's place. Now I think about it... whoa yeah okay I am hungry. I'll get my pic case and then get something from the diners. Matt's going to have to wait here, just in case.

On my way to get the case, I spotted a recycling machine. I have two cans with me, though I did remember seeing another one in the cabin that I forgot to grab. I'll get that one later. Maybe I'll get a shot at that red gumball. I only recycled one can, I am kind of in a hurry.

I just remembered that I had the tape and plaster the whole time. Stupid Ashley.

All right now that, that hose is taped up I can flood out my pick case. At last, I got my pick case back. Now I just need to grab something that the diner, and head back.

I hear music... guitar music... it sounds good... but where is it coming from? The diner? Oh great, my competition. It was Tommy playing that guitar. Huh, looks like I have a worthy opponent.

While the owners out so that means I can't get my food or Matt's food. Seems that business has been bad lately nobody's been coming to the diner, So he's out making deliveries to keep this place from shutting down. Sad.

I can't wait for the competition. It looks like there'll be war. Bring it on!

Okay so Elizabeth's cousin's name is Janet. And she's a junior in Liberty Town High School. My school! Come to think of it there is a Janet in my class. No way...

Tommy wants to hear me play... alright why not? I don't have anything else to do while I wait for Bob.

THE NERVE OF THAT GUY! UGH! Like I can't play guitar just because I don't use this stupid effects. I'll show him!

Oh, Bob's in... Great I'll get food and get it to Matt. Whoa, phone scared me, though the loudness is not as bad as Dad's phone. Looks like Elizabeth's not coming. Good. My appetite is spared from her presence.

The owner, Bob Fox, is really a nice guy. Apparently, my dad is a regular here. I hope this place doesn't close down. According to Bob, this was supposed to be their day off, but now all the scientists are running around working like crazy. Why? What's going on? Could it be because of the water or is there something else?

Oh man, my stomach. I need food! Bob's letting me use the camp card as payment since my dad is a regular here. When Bob comments that he and my dad talk about music all the time and I can't help but be a lot skeptical. Into music? My dad? Are we talking about the same man here?

Bob and my dad had guitars when they were teens. Why didn't my dad say anything about it? Bob said that it was a dad thing; unless you asked directly they'll never tell you. Good advice.

My hunger is getting the best of me again. Apparently, they have a specialty, something that everyone knows you can only get at Bob's Food Hut. He calls it the Salmon Rice Burger. Um... Eww? Bob explains that he uses a rice patty instead of a bun and fillets a salmon slice for the filling, then tops it with his special sauce. Oh, okay. That doesn't sound as gross; in fact it sounds really good.

According to Bob, the most possible reason of the scientists going crazy is from an emergency; I can't help but feel like it's because of the water contamination. Bob agrees with me on that. Anyways, they're going nuts about the security systems and cameras, I guess they are trying to figure out how and who contaminated the water.

I think my hunger is starting to affect my hearing as Bob's words about recycling and keeping Lake Juliet clean was JC Valley's idea that was put into motion. If he said anything else I didn't catch it.

The topic on the special tokens was brought up, so hopefully I can know more about that, like what the prize is and if there is a better way to get the red ball. I asked him about them and he said that the special tokens can't be used in the machine but could be collected. He also says something about a special icon. Wonder what it is? Bob advices me to try his recycling machine for the special tokens and I order a Rice Burger for Matt and me.

While I'm waiting for the SRB I look around at the diner and the first thing I'm drawn to are the photos hanging on the wall, a few are of Bob when he was younger… but… there is something strange about one of them. The picture is a man with a food cart. Wait! I remember now… Mom was given a bag in front of that cart… it was a hamburger bag… Mom took it from someone…

Bob startled me out of my flashback. He says that it was him in the photo! He met my mom! The picture was taken 13 years ago so it was him that gave her that bag. According to Bob, that's where it all started for him in the food business. Selling burgers from a cart; but when he noticed that the customers didn't seem wowed by his work he invented the salmon rice burger.

Bob said that he owed his success with the SRB thanks to a woman. She had dark eyes like mine, I think… no, I know he's talking about Mom. He had this problem of keeping his costumers waiting but if he made the burgers in advance no one would buy. Bob said the woman was Japanese and this is only confirming my suspicions. He asked her if Japan had anything that was still good cold, then my mom told him that an onigiri or something was wonderful cold as well as hot. A munch of rice made into a circular shape. I think he's talking about rice balls.

When I asked him what the woman's name was he said he didn't ask, but then said that she was waiting for someone and was killing time by the cart. She said that she was meeting someone at the clock tower. Again the clock tower is mentioned, this is far more than a coincidence. I need to investigate that tower further. Bob remembered that my mom said she was meeting an old acquaintance there.

It was definitely mom that gave him that burger hint… But… an old acquaintance? Who was she waiting for?

I got a burger for Matt and try my luck at his gumball machine… aw, got another grape gumball. Will I ever get that red one? I headed out of the diner and picked up an empty can for recycling that was lying by a sign. Sometimes I wish people would pick up after themselves but if there is profit for me, I don't mind that much.

And talk about profits! When I recycled the can at the diner's pin thing, I got two tokens! One of them is gold unlike the silver ones I normally get. This must be that special souvenir token Bob told me about. I recycled another can but no luck. Oh well, one's enough for me. I hope Matt doesn't want it.

As I'm heading back I get a message from Dad.

"_One thing you have to mention when talking about Lake Juliet is the Salmon Rice Burger at Bob's diner. It's my favorite, a really delicious burger. Bob is the restaurant owner, he's a really friendly guy. I heard he used to sing for a country music band and I told him about not being able to live without a guitar in my hand when I was younger. We had some great talks together – maybe it's because we're the same age, but we always end talking about jazz going out of fashion. Bob says maybe we should get with the program now that rock is becoming popular again. _

_Let's go to Bob's diner together sometime."_

Looks like Bob was telling the truth about them being crazy about music. I can't help but scold myself at my thought when I was reading this and wondered what the point of the message was, until I read the last line. Dad… I'd like that too, but can you tear yourself away from work to be with me?

When I came back to the cottage I didn't find Matt anywhere but I did hear something in Dad's room… why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Whew, it was just only Matt and he's made a mess on the floor! Books are everywhere! Ugh! Little boys are so messy! Matt said he was reading them… is he sick or something? Not only that he says that there are cool books on the shelf. Sorry Matt but a scientist's books are 99% boring and complex to an extreme.

Off that topic, Matt is such a baby when it comes to new foods he can't understand but after a bit of prodding he ends up liking it. He's so cute! Matt suggests that cheese would be good in the burger. Hey, why not?

Okay tidy up time. As I'm picking up the books one of them stands out. _Neurology. _What is that again?

"_Neurology Monthly, Special Feature: A New JC Valley" _

Is this a journal? Like a scientist magazine? There is an article on JC Valley. Maybe this is what that Tyler guy was talking to my dad about.

"A New JC Valley – The curse left upon us by Jedd Fitzgerald, the man who contributed so much for the study of memory mechanisms, have finally been lifted."

Memory Mechanisms? Do they mean Trace?

"JC Valley is continuing its research into the study of the brain and memory, and it's welcoming the coming of a new decade. Already they have discovered a new medium for…"

Wait a tick! The picture of the guy on the page is Mr. Smith! He must have written this article. In the document the name used is not John Smith but Greg Davis. Duh! Who uses John Smith as a name if not as a cover? Lame! So Mr. Sunglasses, is this your real name? Or perhaps your identity has not yet been fully unveiled.

We picked up the books now, but there is someone at the door. This knot in my gut hasn't gone away, am I just being paranoid, or has the conspiracy, clues and evidence to support it have gotten to me at last? D… remember when you said I was innocent and naïve because I could see you? If by chance you came to me now I don't think I would be the same Ashley you knew… and I don't think I will be able to see you a second time.

The person at the door is Ryan. I'm feeling very wary and… scared but I let him in. can't let him know I think of him as a suspect.

Ryan is asking the wrong questions. Like 'Are you here alone?' Creepy. I let it slip about Matt and even tell Ryan his whole name. Ryan seems to know it but he should since Matt's father was the one that founded Lake Juliet. When he asks how I met Matt he takes creepy to a whole new level; practically malicious.

He said that being friends with Matt wasn't a good idea because he was "connected" to the Crusoe Resort and that I was connected to JC Valley through my father working there. Where is he going with this?

Prejudice? Really? Any one as "Connected" as me shouldn't hang with someone from Crusoe Resort; is he kidding me?! What is this? Romeo and Juliet? … Oh the irony. No way am I going to let him drive a wedge between us. Ryan gives me bad vibes, not Matt.

Ryan's baiting me with a story about Crusoe Resort and JC Valley; but to hear the story I have to go to his cottage. The knot is getting tighter. He threw in our little chat about my Mom… I had completely forgot about that conversation that was never finished. Everything in me is telling me to say no and to figure it out on my own, but why do I want to go with him anyways?

He says he has something to show me and I swear thoughts of kidnapping, murder, and pedophilia is coming to mind.

He gave me directions to his house but I'm not sure I want to write them down. 'Walk past the roundabout and take a right. It has light green walls.'

Matt always sneaks up on me. That's starting to get annoying. Anyways I tell him that I'm going to Ryan's to learn what I can about the two rivaling companies and… my mom. I invite Matt to come but he won't stand for it. He says Ryan is creepy and has a cold voice. I don't know why I bothered defending Ryan to Matt when my gut agrees 100%. Well I'm off. I hope nothing bad happens. Yeah right.

* * *

Well Ryan was right; his place was hard to miss. The style of home was more farmhouse than like the other houses, the green was pretty; but when I went in I found the walls the furniture, everything, gray. It was so bland and lifeless; nothing of any personal value was in sight.

As I talk again with Ryan I notice that the last thing he wants to talk about is himself. If it's a privacy matter I can understand that but it seems that the simplest of questions are also on the black list and it makes him a bit more suspicious.

He wants to discuss something important and gives me two choices. The Crusoe Resort or Sayoko. I choose to save the best for last and learn what I can on the Resort.

Ryan says that the Resort is the cause of the pollution in the lake. If that's true then why is the lake polluted now if the Resort was shut down five years ago. Can anyone say 'Frame up'? JC Valley was the one that 'reported' Crusoe Resorts to the media and the resort got so many backlashes that it went bankrupt. Ryan again brings up the matter of Matt and my friendship with him.

Alright let's think this over. If Matt's dad was responsible, then why did he go missing and why was his bag found here with a water analyst kit? And why is the water still polluted? Something doesn't smell right and it's not the water.

Now for the best topic: my mother. I want to know why she brought me here 13 years ago. Why she came here? What did she to do that was so important?

He says that he know why she came here and why she was worried.

Worried?

According to Ryan, Mom left the lab 13 years ago so she could raise me. But she heard that JC Valley had been built here at Lake Juliet so she came here to see it. I asked him why, and he assumes it was because of her former boss, Judd Fitzgerald, set it up to research memory. He thinks that it was Sayoko's scientific curiosity that brought her here. Judd Fitzgerald was like Sayoko's mentor and an excellent scientist. Their research together allowed my mom's thesis on Trace to be complete. However, according to my dad, it was he and my mom that wrote the thesis. Ryan seemed uneasy about that particular set of information.

When I asked him why she was worried, he told me that she had a choice to make; whether to be a mother for me or be a scientist and leave her mark in human history.

Mom… Mom was making a big decision in her life. She gave up being a scientist to look after me. And she died… protecting me.

Ryan snapped me out of my thoughts and I asked him what he wanted to show me… if his hand goes to his pants I'm throwing something at him and running out the door! However, he goes into another room and I follow him. The room looks like a study, not much in there though. Ryan shows me where the item is but doesn't bother to hand it to me. The item looks like a kaleidoscope and there is a cherry blossom pattern on it. Wait…

I remember now… Mom had one just like this… A kaleidoscope… Mom was holding this…

Mom…

Ryan told me that Mom gave that to him; she said she brought it over from Japan and got it when she entered university. Then she gave it to him when he was 17. He lets me look through it. As I rotate the nob I see a pattern forming. It looks like three stars.

Ryan said that Mom got it from her mother and when she was lonely she looked through it and wasn't lonely anymore. Of all the things Ryan could do… he has let me have the kaleidoscope.

The phone rang, I'm writing down his conversation in my book just in case I should need to remember.

"Ryan Gray speaking. Yes. Yes. Understood. I shall go directly."

-Well that was a waste of paper space.

He's being called away? Where and why? Why am I suddenly thinking about Matt? He says something at the lab came up. Should I believe him?

As I watch him walk away, I can't believe I'm writing this, I can't help but think I might have a crush on him. How did I get there? He's creepy and is on my suspect list! Yet, why do I find him so attractive?

I don't know what it is about Ryan… How does he know so much about Mom?

As I'm heading back to Dad's college someone calls me by my nickname. Oh god! It's Elizabeth gross! And… Janet! Janet Rice from my class! It's good to see that some relation to Elizabeth isn't entirely rotten.

Janet's here because she always spends her summer with "Liz". I do not envy that. Janet brings up the band contest that I haven't been able to practice as much as I would like for. Elizabeth is surprised to know that I will be in the same contest in as her and also shocked that I'm in a band. Something bad needs to happen to her before I make it happen.

I think Janet is trying to play peacemaker but she complemented me on my pink heart earrings so I'll let it slide. I told her they were on my must buy list and that I spent all summer working at a CD store at the mall to get them. Boyfriend? Where did that come from? Just like Janet to think about boys. Honestly D, if you weren't dead and my age I wouldn't mind. In case you're reading this.

Anyways I deny it and of course she doesn't believe me but I don't really care, she's an alright friend to tease me. Elizabeth on the other hand does not have that privilege.

I made it back to the cottage and Matt's alright but before I can tell him what Ryan said about his dad's company the phone goes off.

It's Janet and she's offered the invitation to hang out with her at Elizabeth's. Sorry Janet but as much as you are my friend I'd rather drink the polluted lake water than hang out in that witch's home.

Janet wants me over for something not sure what she wouldn't say on the phone. She kinda pushy, it's a bit annoying. Matt says I should go to give back the music player and handkerchief… yeah that's a good reason to go but I really don't want to.

Plus I want an apology from her after accusing Matt of stealing. Matt gave me the ID card he's been using since it might belong to Elizabeth. He also asked me what I was about to say to him about his dad's company, but I just couldn't tell him.

I couldn't tell Matt what Ryan told me about the Crusoe Resort. But what if it's true? I can't believe Matt's dad would poison the lake.

Right. I have to go over everything that's happened. I have to remember.

_Dan found my bag and brought it to me at Dad's cottage. I looked inside, and the teddy bear obviously wasn't there, but something else was missing…_

_What was missing from the bag?_

_**Pick case…**_

_Yeah, that was it… My pick case was missing, with all of my guitar picks in it. It was lying in a drain by the half-built cottage._

_I went to Ryan's cottage to hear what he had to tell me. He told me about Mom and Crusoe Resort, then showed me something._

_What did he show me?_

_**Kaleidoscope…**_

_Yeah… that's right. Ryan showed me a kaleidoscope. It brought back memories of Mom._

_When I was on my way back from Ryan's cottage, I ran into Elizabeth and someone else. _

_Who was the other person?_

_**Janet…**_

_Yes… it was Janet, from my class. Janet is Elizabeth's cousin. She came here to hang out with Elizabeth._

_When I came to Lake Juliet, I suddenly started remembering my mom. I need to assemble the fragments that keep appearing. I need to remember her here 13 years ago._

_I remembered Mom when I was in Ryan's cottage. What was she holding?_

_Yeah that's right… She was holding a kaleidoscope. _

_Mom… I remembered seeing you hold that kaleidoscope. Why did you give it to Ryan? Mom, ever since I came here I've been remembering you. But I still know so little._


End file.
